Dramin and Dalton at the Docks
GM The docks are lively as ever, bustling with heavyset workers and thick with the smell of sweat. Prices on vessels heading up the Yondabakari appear to average out at about 5 GP, if the signs and banners happen to be accurate. Dramin Jodare "So welcome to the glorious docks." Dramin patted his new buddy on the shoulders, the scent of the water and work in the air. "I'm going to look around to see if I can find his last whereabouts, what boat he was on, who was with him; all of that. I don't know what you know, but keep your hands in your pockets. Feel free to come with I suppose." He walks off with barely a glance at Dalton, clearly unaware of the man and what he can offer. Dramin wasn't too familiar with the area but it wouldn't take long to learn the ins and outs. He observed the workers for a little and found one who seemed to have a little more know-how and wasn't nearly as gruff. He walks up to the man, "Hey you there! I'm looking for passage to Galduria, do you happen to know of anyone who does travels up to there? Or if not travels, shipments? I see all the signs for up the river but I'm looking for that little place specifically." GM "Yeah, sure," the dock worker says. "There's the Lucky Dragon- does a run up to Ember Lake and back every week, docks in Galduria for a layover during the night, I think. Captain's a halfling named Bach. Good lad, he is. Prolly shouldn't call 'im 'lad,' though- considerin' he's older'n me- jus' a bad habit, s'all." The worker scratches his scruffy neck. "If you're headin' up to Galduria, I'd suggest lookin' his way. Most blokes here do, if they know what's good for 'em- Bach won't screw ya over like some of these dogfish. He'll take passengers, cargo, whatever y'like- but his boat ain't too big, so I wouldn't recommend it to groups too large. No more'n ten folks at a time, I reckon. I'd ask 'im yerself if ye've got any questions." He gestures toward the Lucky Dragon, where you spot a stout halfling with graying hair and a cigar sticking out of his lips milling about on its deck. Dramin Jodare Dramin thanks the dockworker and has a large grin on his face as he returns to Dalton, no doubt caused by his giddiness from getting one step closer. "So I found us a man, you should have came with and maybe you could have learned a thing or two about the docks and the people here." He puts his arm over the more serious man's shoulder and turns over to the Lucky Dragon and repeats what the dockworker told him. "Look I see you don't say much, you could at least show something! I mean, we get to see a moor that's been ravaged and its society stagnated! This is going to be fantastic for me!" He has seemed to have already forgotten about the tax collector and composes himself one more time, putting back on the apathetic demeanor. "It's showtime Dramin." The man muttered under his breath as some sort of ward against an unknown force. He starts to walk on over to Bach, slowly enough for Dalton to follow if he wanted despite the crowd. GM The graying, mutton-chopped halfling sees you coming and picks the cigar from his lips before shouting: "Oy! Can I help you boys? Lookin' fer a ride, are ya?" Dalton the Thirsty Dalton hurries to catch up. "Sorry for not responding sooner, I was lost in thought. I was thinking, if the Captain regularly ferries people to Galduria, he may know others who are heading up Ravenmoor way. It may be worthwhile to ask him." Walking alongside the other man now, Dalton comments, "Just because Ravenmoor is remote doesn't necessarily mean society has stagnated. The Order that trained me in Manaket existed alone in the desert for generations before reconnecting with the greater world. Sometimes isolation can offer a unique perspective on things." In response to the gruff halfling, Dalton raises his hand in greeting. "Hello there! Yes, we're looking for passage to Galduria for us," he waves a thumb between himself and Dramin, "As well as three others. Have you room?" Dramin Jodare Dramin eyed the monk. He was smarter than he let on, and it took all of his willpower to focus on the task at hand instead of getting into the inevitable argument that he knew would ensue. He had a task to deal with, not to mention that this man from far away would be much more useful to him if he kept his tongue shut once in a while. Dalton might be worth hundreds if thesis papers. I can't allow such an opportunity to be squandered with such petty arguments about the semantics of stagnation He swallowed his pride and turned toward the gruff halfling, taking one parting look at Dalton, trying to puzzle him out and barely listening to the transaction that could be in progress. GM Captain Bach nods. "Galduria? Yeah, as it happens, I was scheduled to run up there first thing in the mornin'. 5 GP a head for five blokes sound reasonable?" Dalton the Thirsty Dalton shrugs at the offer for price, glancing at his companion. "I don't think any of us will have cause to object to 5 gold for the ferry." Turning his attention back to the halfling, he nods and smiles. "Indeed it does sound reasonable. Will you show us the accommodations?" This Dramin fellow seemed to expect the strong, silent routine from me. I look to have surprised him. Good...that should keep him on his toes, he thinks to himself, reminding himself not to glance in the man's direction when he thought of him. Mental discipline, remember. Mental discipline... He keeps his expression innocently open and neutral. GM Bach nods and gestures for you to come aboard. He shows you around the river barge, a squat, rectangular thing that, while far from fancy, has a rugged, reliable look about it. Despite its homely exterior, the Lucky Dragon's passenger quarters are actually fairly nice and clean, albeit perhaps a shade cramped. 5 GP certainly sounds fair for what you're getting, especially as Captain Bach seems to be pretty trustworthy as far as Magnimaran sailors go. "So what calls you boys to Galduria, huh?" Bach asks as you come back up on deck. "You headin' to the Twilight Academy, or just checkin' out the Ember Lake? I tell ya, it's a helluva sight." Dramin Jodare He avoids the question with a pensive face and continues his own train of thought "I have no qualms with this ship at all granted that I can have a quiet space to myself for a couple of hours a day. If we have to work out a separate deal I am more than willing to take ear." He checks some of the hulls parts, the floor and the overall integrity to verify what the halfling said. Though its more of a token gesture to maintain appearance. "Right, Galduria. Being a scholar I am heading over to the lake to run some tests but this academy seems interesting.". He readjusts his bow to emphasize his outdoor attitude and draws out his book, letting a blank scroll haphazardly fall out in the process. In reality the gesture is to stall for a moment while he composes his memory regarding the lake and the school This whole situation is getting much more interesting. Here I thought I would be bored and forced to just work on some new spells GM The halfling's word seems trustworthy- everything here seems to check out. You know a fair bit about Galduria's infamous Twilight Academy, as well as the Ember Lake. The Twilight Academy is a relatively new institution, but already is considered a rival of the Stone of Seers in Magnimar or Korvosa's own Academae, so far as schools of arcane learning are concerned. Its reputation is a bit shaky, as most people understand the place as a home to freakish experiments and shady mage professors, but the locals don't seem to mind since it generates a good deal of revenue for local civil projects. Ember Lake is home to rare, bioluminescent, salamander-like creatures called Charig. Schools of these weird, glowing creatures swim about at night, the strange patterns formed by their luminescence creating a dazzling display on the surface of the lake. Some claim that there is some greater meaning to these displays, but locals are more skeptical. Ember Lake is connected to the Lampblack River as well as the Yondabakari and the Malgorian. A lot of scholars pop over to the Lake to study the Charig, which seems a fair enough cover story. Dramin Jodare "Apologies for the mess." Dramin got back up and dusted himself off. "Oh but I do have a question before we shake on this deal." He stresses the back end of that statement and he slowly put his scroll back inside his vest, revealing his coin purse in the process. "A colleague of mine went up to Galduria recently, he's a brutish looking man, flat faced and with reddish hair, sort of an idiot really. I sent him up to survey a spot in preparation for my arrival; I like to give him work to help him stay on his feet and feel independent." The lie was pretty bad but if things were to go sour he had another shot he figured. There is always another path. "I was wondering if he took your ship. I worry for him but at the same time I like to give him his chance to shine." It was laughable really if one spoke to Dramin for longer than a minute; they could easily recognize the insincerity in his voice. GM Captain Bach scratches his muttonchops thoughtfully. "Got this fella's name? I keep pretty thorough records. When was this, anyhoo? If it was within the last couple months, so long as he wasn't usin' an alias, I'll know if he was on my ship." If he detects your lie, he either has a good poker face or just doesn't care. Dramin Jodare Dramin looks at the halfling and then back to the monk, hopefully trying to get a read on him regarding the situation. I have no idea if he's going to play along. No matter I suppose, it doesn't seem like he cares. "Elias Kyle. It was within the last few weeks as he asked if he could leave at his leisure and I said why not." Dramin just shrugs as if to say he wasn't quite sure about specifics. "Either way, don't worry if you can't find it, I will know more when I reach my destination anyway." He hands a gold piece to the halfling as a token of thanks and moves to face the unflinching Dalton. "If you wish to head out and gather the rest of the people who needed a ride to Galduria, you're released to do so. I can finish with the rest here, and if the Captain allows perhaps I can just stay the night." He turns to Bach, getting out the 25 gold pieces needed. "Would that be alright? I have some work to get done and to be honest, the place I am staying is far too loud and here it seems like it will become dead silent at night. If you require some help I am sure that my talents can make some quick work." He knows that its a stretch and the work is far below him, but he wants to be on board in case he has to set sail earlier than anticipated. Nothing will stop me now. GM "You serious?" Bach says with a grin as Dramin offers to spend the night aboard the ship. "I'm that charmin', am I? Sure, sure, you can help out around the boat, do some grunt work that I'm gettin' a little too stiff in the joints for- yeah, that'll do just fine. Anyhoo, let me see if I've got an Elias Kyle in my records here..." A few minutes later, he emerges from his ledgers. "Yup, almost a month back now. Elias Kyle, rode up to Galduria. Couple other passengers aboard that day, none of 'em in his party, though. If I recall, he wasn't the friendliest of fellows. Bit of a heavy drinker. Hope that helps." Dalton the Thirsty Dalton will nod in agreeement when Dramin suggests visiting the tavern. As he passes the armored man by, he murmurs, "The other passengers might have had something to do with Elias' disappearance; or they may know information about him. While I'm away, it might be wise to gather their names if you can. It could be useful information." Adjusting his tunic, he strides off down the gangplank to the Tavern and searches the local crowd for any sign of Sebastian, Warshawski, or Vincent Marsh. GM On the departure to Dramin: Bach's been running you ragged with chores, making you regret your offer to help out. He's also been talking your ear off with stories of his "wild adventures" on the river and the Ember Lake; everything from trysts with mermaids and river nymphs to encounters with ravenous lobster-men and "Water-Ogres," the mention of which always seems to send him into hysterical laughter. That said, he seems a nice enough fellow, and he did cook up a swell breakfast for you in the morning. He has also provided you with a list of the names of the other passengers who were on that particular voyage with Elias Kyle, in the event that you wish to look into any of them. Category:Gameplay Threads